Time Will Tell
by oxtenshixo
Summary: They have been together for years since the end of the war, but haven't found the best way to tell their friends and family. How will they take it well they finally come clean? Warning: OOC and threesome/moresome
1. Time Will Tell

Disclaimer: I don't own what I write.

Time Will Tell

Chapter 1: The Secret's Out

She didn't know if she should feel guilty for the way she felt, it wasn't a feeling normally associated with love. Wow, she couldn't believe that she said it out loud. It was bad enough that she fell in love with one man, but two. Hermione knew that she would be looked down upon by many of the people she held dear to her heart. She sighed when she remembered today was the day.

Hermione slowly slid down the bed from her place between the two men she had been with officially for a good part of a year. For awhile, it had just been about comfort. It was a way to prove they could still feel after the big loss from the final battle with Riddle. Many hadn't made it and the ones that did carried the loss with them everywhere.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the genuine happiness she felt when she looked back at her lovers. Something she believed she lost a long time ago. The ability to smile at absolutely nothing and laugh just because she was alive and she could.

Especially since as soon as the war ended the trio had split up, they needed space and time apart to regroup and learn to live again. It had taken them almost a year before they could look at one another.

That had been the happiest day of her life. The day the trio reunited and her lovers decided they wanted to be permanent fixtures in her life, whether she wanted them or not. She softly padded her way out of their bedroom and down the stairs. Hermione had decided to make breakfast in bed for them, it was their anniversary after all. Today was also the big family dinner they had every month at the Burrow, they had decided last night that it was the perfect time to come clean to everyone about their relationship.

Hermione hummed a soft tune to herself as she flicked her wand to make the pots and pans fly out of the cupboards. The milk and butter danced around the pots and mixed together, while the eggs cracked open one by one in the sizzling pan below.

Before long breakfast was ready. She floated the two trays behind her as she walked back upstairs to her men. Hermione took a deep breath, hoping they would like their breakfast.

She tiptoed and crawled back in between them after she set the two trays on the table. Hermione lent down a placed a kiss to both of their foreheads. The man to her left opened his eyes slowly, smiling lazily up at her. His nostrils flaring at the scent of breakfast, he grinned wolfishly and pulled her down for a deep kiss.

Hermione mumbled, "Aren't you hungry? The food will get cold."

"I'm hungry, but not for food."

She chuckled at the bad line he used. "Does that ever work for you?" She teased and nipped his bottom lip playfully.

"You know it's not nice to start the fun without me," whispered a voice behind them and placed a kiss to Hermione's newly exposed shoulder.

Hermione jumped out of bed and glared at them as they laughed, "I believe we upset our witch you old dog. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I've been a very naughty puppy Moony." Sirius grinned roguishly.

They laughed, "Not now. Eat first, play later. Than maybe if you're good little boys I'll give you a treat." She brought the trays over and placed them in each of their laps. "Happy Anniversary boys. I love you Sirius and I love you too Remus."

"We love you too sweetheart." Remus gave her a quick kiss before digging in with gusto.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shower. We have to leave in an hour, you know how much Mrs. Weasley stresses over this day. It only comes once a month so she likes it to be an all day event." Hermione went off to take a quick shower.

When she was done they took a quick one together, to conserve water, while she cleaned up breakfast.

Sirius came up behind her smelling like pine and nipped her neck playfully. "So were we good little boys?" He breathed hotly into her ear.

"Yes, unfortunately you were too good." She teased.

"You're no fun."

"We also don't have the time Padfoot and you should be satisfied if the noises that came from the bathroom was what I thought it was." Hermione pointed out as she tried to pull away from Sirius' firm grip.

"Is our witch feeling left out."

"You know I'm not Sirius, but we really need to go before Molly sends someone over and they catch up accidentally."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Unfortunately it would be Padfoot." Remus just walked in. "It would be best if we told them before they find out the hard way."

"I guess. Let's go than." He said defeated.

Hermione gave him a quick kiss so he didn't feel too chastised and got ready to go. They flooed over to the Burrow only to find Mrs. Weasley screaming her head off.

"Oh. thank goodness you're here Hermione. I need you to go upstairs and calm Harry down, something set him off and he refuses to speak to anyone." Remus and Sirius looked at each other, concern flickering in their eyes. Today wasn't starting too good.

Hermione walked up the stairs until she came upon Ron's old room and she knocked hesitantly. She heard shuffling and the door opened a fraction. Before she could see who it was she was pulled bodily in the room and locked in a fierce embrace.

She looked down to see Harry crying as he held onto her as if his life depended on it. Words weren't needed, so she stroked his hair and whispered softly in his ear how much everyone loved him.

She spoke words of encouragement while she held him against her, his arms were wrapped tightly against her and his head nestled in the crook of her neck.

After what seemed like hours the tears finally stopped falling, but he stayed exactly as he was. Quite content to just stay in her arms. Hermione knew that now wasn't the time to ask for an explanation, he would tell her when he felt he needed to.

Everyone in the house was deathly silent as Hermione walked up the stairs. They were waiting for Harry's enraged outburst and a slammed door, the noise that usually occurred after someone went to talk to him. They waited and they only heard the door, so they waited for her to come down and when she didn't Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of relief.

Ginny huffed angrily, "I don't understand why he has to go to her for his problems. I'm the one he's dating, whenever something's wrong he won't speak to anyone but her." She spat her like Hermione was a foul substance she had unluckily stepped on.

The Weasley's looked at Ginny with shock, they couldn't believe how much animosity the youngest felt for Hermione. They were disappointed that she couldn't understand the nature of Harry and Hermione's relationship. It had always been that way because most of the time Hermione was the only one that understood Harry and the only one that stood by him no matter what.

Surprisingly it was Ron who spoke up, who usually felt anger at his two best friend's relationship as well, "He needs her in his life, but he wants you. Hermione's always been great at listening, she has helped everyone in this room more than once. Could you say the same?"

Ginny turned away from his words, not fully grasping just how important they were. That if she wanted a long lasting relationship with Harry she needed to get over her jealousy of Hermione because no matter what she would always be close to Harry's heart.

At the same time everyone heard the squeak of the stairs, indicating that someone was coming down. They looked up and saw Harry with his arm wrapped securely around Hermione's waist. He wasn't quite over the emotional break down he had early. He needed to keep physical contact to establish that he was alive and well.

Mrs. Weasley bustled up to them and the party began again as loud as ever. Remus and Sirius looked at Hermione proudly, not in the least bit upset about the close proximity the two friends held.

"Harry dear, you're all skin and bones. You'll need some fattening up, but until than the kids are outside. Why don't you all go out there and have some fun." Mrs. Weasley went back to cooking for the feast they would have later that day.

The group inside went outside, Hermione saw Kingsley and Moody talking off to the side. In the gnome garden was Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire and Percy and Penelope's daughter Abigail. They were running around in circles squealing at the gnomes. Fred and George went off to grab some brooms to start up a Quidditch game. Hermione was engaged in a conversation with Tonks, who came with Charlie. They were talking about the problems in the ministry and what changes were being instated.

"Who's up for a match?" Fred smiled broadly.

"Well the two captains are Bill and Ron since they're both keepers." George answered.

The teams were Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and Hermione. The other was Ron, Harry, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Ginny. While Luna was going to be the announcer. Ron was very confident that his team would win especially with Percy and Hermione as their chasers, they would never be able to make points on him.

The game was in full swing with the team's tied 25-25, Hermione had the quaffle and was right in front of Ron. "Come on Mione you know you could never score on me." Everyone paused to watch for a second.

Hermione smirked and flew a little to the left and back to the right, he followed her every move. The look on her face clearly read 'fine, if you want it that way.' She threw the quaffle up and hit it hard directly at Ron, most were surprised at how strong Hermione bit the ball. Ron's eyes widened as the ball connected to his stomach and he was sent flying through the middle hoop.

Everyone looked at Luna expectantly, "Bill's team in the lead with 30-25, Ronald really should have been paying attention to the nargle in his hoops. They cause bad luck." They shook their head at Luna's commentary, all pretty used to the way she talked.

The game continued with Bill's team in the lead, they needed to make one more shot and than even if Harry caught the snitch they would still win. Unfortunately at that exact moment Harry caught the snitch. Leaving the game tied at 300-300. It was pretty late in the day already and they saw Mrs. Weasley getting the food set up outside.

"That was awesome, did you see Hermione. She was on fire."

"Who would have guessed our very own bookworm would be so feisty." Fred and George said and Hermione blushed while Remus and Sirius exchanged knowing looks. Dinner was starting and Hermione grew more nervous of her loved one's reactions to her news. She took at deep breath and caught Sirius and Remus's eyes to let them know that she was about to talk.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention. I have an announcement to make." Everyone's eyes were trained on her and she thought of chickening out, but she mentally cleared her mind and started again. "I wanted to let you all know that I'm in a relationship." She paused.

"Do we know him Mione? Unless it's a she." Ron asked stupidly.

Fred and George looked over at Remus and Sirius who appeared to be the only two not fazed by this recent development. They looked at one another and it came to them. Fred and George waited for Hermione's next words just to make sure.

"Yes, actually you know both of them quite well. And no Ronald, I'm not into woman." That caused a few people around the table to snicker until what she said sunk in. Their eyes widened.

"Them?" Harry choked.

Hermione just nodded and looked at her two lovers pleadingly. They got up and went up to her. "We're." Sirius moved is hands. "Together, the three of us."

Remus nodded solemnly, "This would be our one year anniversary since we've become official."

The house was deathly quiet until Mrs. Weasley's angry voice took over, "YOU VILE MEN, HOW COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS INNOCENT GIRL! AND YOU!" She turned to Hermione and pointed accusingly. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE, DON'T ACT SO STUPID CHILD!" She screeched.

"Molly please, calm down." Mr. Weasley tried to placate his wife.

"We know you're upset, but please understand that…." Remus tried to calm her down but Sirius interrupted him.

His eyes turned vicious and cold, surprising everyone with their intensity. "You will not scream at my family, do you hear me. Mya felt it was time to let you all know how we felt about one another. Feeling that as our family you would understand, her biggest concern though was for Harry." His voice was even colder, but his voice soften when he spoke of Hermione, Remus and Harry.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU OLD PERVERT, YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT ME IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT! YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME!" Mrs. Weasley got lose from her husbands grip.

No one moved, not sure how to react. Sirius took one last glance around the room before he walked stiffly to the fireplace. "Respect is earned Molly and if you think you deserve it than you need to give it. I will respect your wishes, but if you do anything to harm my family --lets just say there is a reason I was sent to Azkaban." He took one last look at his family before he was gone, but the tension stayed.

Hermione looked pleadingly around the room, but was only met with blank faces. Tears streamed down her face as she turned to walk to the fireplace as well, until she was forcefully held back. Her arm was roughly gripped and she was yanked back. Hermione yelped in pain.

"Just where do you think you're going missy, you are not going back with that dirty man." Hermione shook off Mrs. Weasley's grip.

"Don't you talk about him like that in front of me, you will not bad mouth my family when I'm around Mrs. Weasley. You are not my mother to tell me what to do." Hermione turned around angrily.

Mrs. Weasley looked positively feral and she grabbed Hermione's hair and pain shot through her head, "Don't you ever turn your back to me!"

Most people were shocked at the usually gentle woman and the other's were getting up to stop Mrs. Weasley from hurting Hermione worse. But they all froze when they heard a snarl, they turned around to see Remus looking particularly wolfish. He snapped his teeth angrily at Mrs. Weasley and tore Hermione from her grasp.

When Mrs. Weasley attempted to stop Remus he pushed her back roughly. When Moony felt he was a safe distance away from her he looked Hermione over for other injures and cradled her body lovingly.

Everyone could see the affection he felt for the young woman, but when he looked at Mrs. Weasley he glared and his eyes took on an amber hue. "Don't touch my mate." Moony snarled and than he nuzzled the side of Hermione's neck when she whimpered.

"WHO DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE? TO THINK THAT YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE THIS!" Mrs. Weasley removed her wand from her pocket and pointed it threateningly at the duo.

Moony's golden eyes never moved from Mrs. Weasley. "I only saw this because the human wishes it. I give you only one warning, drop your wand and you won't be killed."

Mrs. Weasley disregarded everything he said and cast a curse in their direction. A red light flashed angrily from her wand.

Moony moved faster than anyone could see. One minute both Moony and Hermione were in the line of fire and the next Hermione was safely behind Harry. While Moony was right next to Mrs. Weasley, all human thought seemingly vanished. He moved as if to attack her.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

It took all the Weasley men, Harry, Moody, and Kingsley to hold Moony back. While Tonks took care of Molly, leaving her paralyzed on the kitchen floor. Even with all those people holding Moony they were having trouble keeping him back.

Hermione's soft voice broke the silence. "Enough Moony, there isn't any reason to hurt her."

"But she--" The wolf was outraged, but obediently stopped. The men sighed with relief. It was hard to grasp the entire situation with Hermione, Sirius and Remus. They had to deal with the scene at hand, they had to settle down Mrs. Weasley first.

Moony jumped from their clutch and padded over to Hermione, he bent down to grab her. "Let's go mate." When he turned to Harry his eyes softened drastically, "Are you coming, pup?"

A part of Harry was touched that Remus thought of him as family, but the other half still couldn't fully comprehend that his mentor and godfather were fucking his best friend. The most important woman in his life. "I'll come by later."

Moony nodded and flooed back to their house.

When they came out of the fireplace Hermione was in Remus' arm's nuzzling his neck lovingly. It was calming Moony down so Remus could take control. The saw Sirius pacing back and forth before them. He heard them and turned to look at them and his eyes immediately settled on the buddle in Remus' arms.

"What happened after I left?" Sirius demanded.

"Molly decided it was her duty to dictate how Hermione lives her life and she went overboard. She hurt Hermione physically and my inner wolf took over and I became aggressive and possessive. Thankfully her calming scent and the scent of our pup stopped me from acting too irrationally." Remus sighed heavily.

Sirius completely disregarded what Remus said after he learned that Molly had hurt Hermione. "Molly hurt our witch, who the fuck does she think she is? Touching what doesn't belong to her." Sirius was turning feral, they all needed to calm down and get rid of some of their tension.

Hermione gestured for Remus to put her down and wrapped her arm's around both of her men. "I'm okay, there is nothing wrong with me. We'll all be fine. We just need to take a deep breath and calm down." They both nodded hesitantly.

"Why don't you two come upstairs to our bedroom and I'm bring up some tea?" Remus offered.

Sirius and Hermione walked upstairs, caressing the other as much as possible. Sirius set Hermione down lightly on the bed, setting himself between her legs. Hermione opened her legs wider in order to make room for him, just as she pulled Sirius down for a kiss Remus came in with the tea.

"I see you two decided to start without me," Remus' voice was husky, the full moon too close for him to have complete control during emotional moments.

He pushed Sirius out of the way and got between Hermione's open legs, she accepted him with no hesitation. Remus needed to blow of some steam, he was rougher than usual. Usually Remus was a soft and delicate lover and Sirius took on the rough and physical lover. Hermione was used to their change when the full moon was coming.

Sirius leaned over Remus and peppered sweet, open mouthed kisses on her collarbone while Remus unbuttoned her top. After Remus removed her top he began to trail kisses down her neck and Sirius made quick work of her skirt and Remus' pants. Hermione wandlessly removed the rest of her men's clothing, not wanting to expend any energy on something so useless. Remus flipped Hermione over so he was now on the bottom and Sirius was pressed firmly against Hermione's back. Sirius removed the last of Hermione's clothes with his teeth. Rubbing his tongue against the irritated area as he went, while Remus paid homage to Hermione's breasts.

Hermione made a grab for both of them and gradually pumped them in unison which had taken her a lot of practice. Focusing on two different men as they both touched you is a lot harder than you would imagine. She put all her practice to good use, but Remus stopped her before she went too far.

"Not ready yet, I want to come inside you." Remus growled into her ear and she shivered. Causing Sirius to have the same reaction when she squeezed him in response. Sirius summoned his wand and lubricated her.

Remus positioned himself as Sirius began to position himself, they both were ready. They slid home easily into both her passages. They began to slowly pump into Hermione, Remus would push up at the same moment Sirius pushed down. It was almost to much for her, but she held on. Sirius and Remus could feel one another through Hermione's thin barrier between them, only making the experience that much better. Just as they began to gradually build their orgasms there was a crash downstairs.

"For Merlin's sake!" Sirius growled. "I was so bloody close."

"You're not the only one." Remus muttered dryly.

Sirius pulled out of Hermione quickly so Remus could do the same, already forgetting the events that just occurred. They were too preoccupied with what was down stairs. Sirius and Remus got up and pulled on their pants.

"Hermione, sweets you need to stay here." Sirius went down ahead of Remus.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to retort Remus started, "We mean it Mione. We'll be back as soon as we get rid of the problem."

He too left, leaving Hermione naked and unsatisfied. She was very stressed, she had a bad day and she needed to be with her men and some arsehole thought he had the right to interrupt her.

She roughly grabbed her silk robe and threw it on, she practically stomped downstairs with her wand held high. If any of them had been thinking, they would have realized that the only person who could have an authorized floo into their place without permission was Harry. But their adrenaline was high and they weren't thinking straight.

When she got downstairs she saw Harry to one side and Remus and Sirius to the other. Harry was the first to notice her, he looked at her state of undress and looked back at the other two. His mind putting two and two together, his eyes darkened and then went blank.

Hermione didn't know what to think of his reaction or why he was here so quickly after the incident at the burrow. He hadn't looked to keen on coming with them back to Grimmauld place last time when Remus had offered.

"Hermione, didn't we tell you to stay upstairs?" Remus growled and Harry's head jerked in his direction.

"Don't talk to Mione like that." Harry grumbled and Remus' eyes flashed gold.

His werewolf didn't like being disobeyed or talked back to, but it was his pup and mate. Moony looked between the two and sniffed the air between the two trying to see if his scent was interlaced too closely. Their was a faint trace of Harry on Hermione around her hair and neck. That calmed Moony since his scent and the scent of their other mate was the only scents mixed into her flesh. He breathed in the scent again.

Sirius was rubbing Remus' back to bring him back to them. "Harry what are you doing here? Not that you aren't welcome, it's just unexpected after the incident at the Burrow today."

He turned and faced them sheepishly, "To be honest I don't know. I don't like that you two are with Mione, she is very important to me and I don't want her hurt. She is the most important person in my life and I'm worried that you two are taking advantage of her, but I don't agree with Mrs. Weasley. She had no right to touch Mione like that. I set her straight before I left."

Sirius grinned wickedly, "What did you do?"

"Sirius!" Hermione chastised. Behind Hermione's back Remus asked the same question.

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't do much, if that's what you're wondering. I ended up yelling at her a little. Than the other Weasley's told her to calm down and when she wouldn't, so Mr. Weasley paralyzed her again."

Hermione gasped she couldn't believe Mr. Weasley would do that or the other Weasley's. They hadn't looked like they were on her side when she told them about their relationship.

"Everyone was very mad at Mrs. Weasley, but I think she was most upset because she wanted me to be with Ginny and you're more important to me than Ginny is. She wasn't very happy when she found that out and she's had it out for you since then." Harry eyes looked sad. "I can't help the way I feel. This is uncomfortable and it will be for a while, but if you guys can promise not to be too touchy I'll promise to try."

Hermione's eyes watered and she ran into Harry's arms, "I'm so happy that you'll try. You three are my boys, I couldn't live without you guys." Harry buried his face into her neck and nuzzled her.

Sirius and Remus came up cautiously and patted Harry on the back. They took it as a good sign that he didn't stiffen from their touch.

Life wouldn't be easy for the next few weeks, but they would be with the people they most cared about. Hermione would have much preferred that they had everyone's blessing, but having Harry's was important to her.

She had a feeling that Fred, George, Ron, and Bill would be accepting. They just needed to adjust to the idea. She pulled away from Harry gently and gave him a watery smile.

"What would you guys like for dinner?"

The guys laughed, leave it to Hermione to make it seem like nothing was wrong and life would go on.


	2. Author Note

Hi Readers, 

I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed that this isn't another chapter. I was surprised at how much some people enjoyed my one-shot. I wasn't planning on making it a story, but if I get enough interest I'll see what I can do. I look forward to any of your opinions.

oxtenshixo


End file.
